Dandelion in the Spring
by Natalia Nikole
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Rose Mellark learns about her parents' pasts, and how they connect to her future. She falls in love, is frighted, joyful, and disheartened. Join her as she discovers secrets that are supposed to be long forgotten.


**Hey! I hope you like this new story! If you haven't already, please check out my other story about Blair and Cade Lancaster of District 4. ****Please review! And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Susanne Collins.**

**SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ, UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED ALL 3 HUNGER GAMES BOOKS!  
><strong>

My parents were heroes. What can I say? They saved the world! They helped start the Revolution that brought an end to the barbaric Hunger Games.

But, as Peeta and Katniss's daughter, I must say that their fame causes problems in my life every now and then. It's sometimes hard to find real friends who like me for me. At times, I feel like I am being deceived. People occasionally lie so that they can get closer to my parents. It's as if I am just a body with no emotions or feelings. It really hurts when I found out that my so-called friend is only my 'friend' because their parents' selfish ways. Or when I find out that a person is only being nice to me because their parents will hurt them if they do otherwise.

Don't get me wrong. I don't mean to sound like a dramatic brat; I love my parents. They are both brave, strong, and courageous. Anyways, my problems could be worse.

My father, Peeta, tells me stories about the Hunger Games and the Nightlock War, the war that took place after the citizen rebellion. He told me how he fell in love with Mom when they were only five, how he announced his love for her during the 74th Hunger Games, and how they had to have a fake romance for the cameras so that they could stay alive, but he told me that his love was never fake. He's also told me that in the 75th Hunger Games he was captured and tortured. He didn't remember Mom for who she really was. He thought that she was a mutt. He even tried killing her. But he got back to normal with the help of many doctors, including little Primrose Everdeen, my deceased aunt of whom I am named after. She went as Prim, but I prefer to go as Rose.

My aunt was only 13 years old when she died. My mother said that she was burned alive, turned into a human torch. My mother only ever told me about it once. I'll never asked again. I know how much it hurts her. The Nightlock War and the Hunger Games really scarred her for life. Every night I hear her scream. I know that its because of her horrible nightmares. She doesn't talk about the Hunger Games or any of her past much. I get most of my information from Dad and Uncle Haymich.

Uncle Haymich isn't really my uncle. He was my parents' mentor in the Hunger Games. He's usually drunk, but still good company. He can be rude, annoying, and downright nasty, but he's really nice to me. I think that I am the only person that he's always been kind to. I can't remember a time that he's treated me badly.

I haven't told you about my 13 year old brother, Finn, yet! He's also named after someone close to my parents that lost their life in the Nightlock War.

Finnick Ordair won the 65th Hunger Games as a 14 year old boy. He was also one of my parents' allies in the 75th Hunger Games. He was said to be an incredibly charming, and all around lovable person. My mother really misses him. Finnick helped her so much when she was struggling to keep calm when my dad thought that she was a mutt. He was married to Annie Cresta, also a Hunger Games champion. Annie lives with us since she went a mad after she witnessed her fellow tribute being decapitated. She has a son named, Trenton, that's 18. He's my best friend. He's the sweetest, most considerate and loving person that I know. Mom says that he's just like his father.

Johanna Mason was an ally with my parents in the 75th Hunger Games as well. She lives with Gale in District 2. They're married and have 3 kids named Autumn, Hazel, and Leo. We see them every once and a while. Hazel is 15 like me, so we are pretty close friends. Autumn is 13 and Leo is 8.

Gale was my mother's best friend back when they were kids in the Seam. They hunted together everyday. At one point Gale was in love with my mother. But Mom told me that she had enough fire of her own and she needed a dandelion in the spring. I never really understood what she meant, but I have I feeling that someday I will.

I am Rose Mellark, and this is my story.

**If you like this please share it with your friends, review, favorite, and read my other story!**

**:)**


End file.
